Information processing apparatuses which separate a plurality of documents into groups by a separating sheet inserted into the documents and file image information of each group of the documents as a block of document data have been suggested (see Japanese Publication for Unexamined Patent Applications No. 233059/1990 and 91867/1991).
For example, a special cut sheet P' shown in FIG. 11 and a specific-image printing sheet S' shown in FIG. 12 are used as the separating sheet. As illustrated in FIG. 13, an image information processing apparatus using the special cut sheet P' includes a scanner device 30 and a filing device 40.
The scanner device 30 has a pair of light emitting section 31 and light receiving section 32 for reading the image information contained in a document, and another pair of a light emitting section 33 and a light receiving section 34 for identifying the sheet P'. The filing device 40 has CPU 41, ROM 42, RAM 43, an information storing section 44, an image input section 45, and a light-transmitting-mark input section 46. The image information from the light receiving section 32 is input to the image input section 45. The light-transmitting-mark information detected at the light receiving section 34 according to the shape of the sheet P' is input to the light-transmitting-mark input section 46.
As illustrated in FIG. 14, an information processing apparatus using the specific-image printing sheet S' is formed by removing the light-transmitting-mark input section 46, the light emitting section 33 and the light receiving section 34 for identifying the sheet P' from the image information processing apparatus of FIG. 13. In FIG. 14, the members having the same functions as those in FIG. 13 are designated by the same numerals. In the image information processing apparatus, the specific-image printing sheet S' is identified by an identifying section, not shown, using software managed by the CPU 41, ROM 42 and RAM 43.
The process of filing documents in the image information processing apparatus using the special cut sheet P' is discussed below with reference to the flowchart of FIG. 15. The special cut sheet P' is inserted in advance into locations at which a plurality of documents M are separated.
First, temporary storage locations in the information storing section 44 are specified for the respective groups of the documents (step 81). Secondly, the first storage location in the information storing section 44 is specified for the image information of a sheet (step 82). Then, the image information read by the scanner device 30 is input to the image input section 45 of the filing device 40 (step 83).
Upon the input of the image information, whether light-transmitting-mark information is input to the light-transmitting-mark input section 46 is judged (step 84). In step 84, if no light-transmitting-mark information has been input, the input image information is stored in the specified location in the information storing section 44 (step 85). Then, the operation proceeds to step 87 to be discussed later. On the other hand, if light-transmitting-mark information has been input in step 84, the operation proceeds to step 86 and the next storage location in the information storing section 44 is specified. The operation then returns to step 83.
Step 87 judges if there is a next sheet to be read. If there is a next sheet to be read, the operation returns to step 83. If not, the filing process is complete.
Next, with reference to the flowchart of FIG. 16, the following description discusses a process of filing a document in which a storage location is specified after inputting the image information.
First, a temporary storage location in the information storing section 44 in which image information is to be stored is specified (step 91). Secondly, the image information read by the scanner device 30 is input to the image input section 45 of the filing device 40 (step 92). Upon the input of the image information, whether light-transmitting-mark information is input to the light-transmitting-mark input section 46 is judged (step 93). In step 93, if the light-transmitting-mark information has not been input, the input image information is temporarily stored in the specified location in the information storing section 44 (step 94). Then, the operation proceeds to step 96 to be discussed later. On the other hand, if light-transmitting-mark information has been input in step 93, the operation proceeds to step 95 and the light-transmitting-mark information as separation designating information is temporarily stored. The operation then returns to step 96.
Step 96 judges if there is a next sheet to be read. If there is a next sheet to be read, the operation returns to step 92. If there is no sheet to be read next, a permanent storage location in the information storing section 44 is specified for each group of the documents (step 97), and then the first storage location in the information storing section 44 is specified (step 98).
The image information stored in the temporary storage location is called in sequence (step 99), and whether each piece of image information called is the light-transmitting-mark information or not is judged (step 100). In step 100, if the image information is not judged the light-transmitting-mark information, the image information is permanently stored in the specified location in the information storing section 44 (step 101), and the operation proceeds to step 103. On the other hand, if the image information is judged to be the light-transmitting-mark information, the next storage location in the information storing section 44 is specified (102), and the operation proceeds to step 103 as to be discussed later.
Step 103 judges if there is information to be processed next in the respective temporary storage locations in the information storing section 44. If the next information to be processed is stored, the operation again returns to step 99. If the next information to be processed is not stored, the filing process is complete.
The process of filing a document in the image information processing apparatus using the specific-image printing sheet S' is discussed below with reference to the flowchart of FIG. 17. The specific-image printing sheet S' is inserted in advance before the first page of each group of documents.
First, image information read by the scanner device 30 is input to the image input section 45 of the filing device 40 (step 111). Then, whether the image information is classification control information or not, i.e. whether the sheet is a separating sheet (specific-image printing sheet S') or a document M is judged (step 112).
In step 112, if the sheet is judged the specific-image printing sheet S', the operation proceeds to step 113, and class information (classification control information) is read out. Next, if there is a scale around the specific-image printing sheet S' or not is judged (step 114). If there is no scale, the operation proceeds to step 115, and an error message relating to the separating sheet is displayed. Then, the filing process designed for the error condition is complete.
Meanwhile, if there is a scale around the specific-image printing sheet S' (step 114), whether format information is contained or not is judged by reading an optical mark (step 116). If there is no format information, the error message is displayed in step 115 and the process is complete in the manner mentioned above. On the other hand, if the format information is contained in step 116, a classification code is read out from the specific-image printing sheet S' by reading an optical mark (step 117). Then, a location where the image information of the document M to be stored is determined according to the classification code (step 118). Next, handwriting recognition information is read out from the specific-image printing sheet S' by an optical character reading system (step 119), and the name of the document is recorded (step 120). Then, the operation proceeds to step 123 to be discussed later.
In step 112, if the sheet is judged the document M, the operation proceeds to step 121, and whether a location where the image information of the document M to be stored has been determined or not is judged. In step 121, if the location has not yet to be determined, the operation proceeds to step 115. On the other hand, if the location has been determined, the image information is stored in the location specified by the specific-image printing sheet S' (step 122), and if there is a next sheet to be read is judged (step 123). If there is a sheet to be read a next in step 123, the operation returns to step 111. On the other hand, if there is no sheet to be read next, the filing process designed for the proper condition is complete.
As described above, with the system using a special cut sheet, it is necessary to judge the separation designating information using the special cut sheet P' and to separately specify a location for the input image information before or after inputting the image information. Meanwhile with the system using a specific-image printing sheet, the processing is automatically performed by recording on the specific-image printing sheet S' information necessary for specifying storage locations, a method of recording, and the name of records in advance.
However, with the above-mentioned conventional image information processing apparatus using the special cut sheet P', there is a need to provide the light emitting section 33 and the light receiving section 34 for reading a light transmitting mark in addition to the light emitting section 31 and the light receiving section 32 for reading a document. Such a structure causes an increase in the manufacturing cost. Moreover, the sheet P' to be used as a separating sheet is not a general-purpose use sheet due to its special shape, and, in practice, made from a synthetic film material so as to give a strength allowing a repeated use. This also result in an increase in the manufacturing cost.
With the above-mentioned conventional image information processing apparatus using the specific-image printing sheet S', the specific-image printing sheet S' is easily prepared by inputting data and printing out the data using a sheet preparing function of the apparatus. However, if the sheet S' becomes dirty, faulty recognition tends to occur. Thus, the sheet S' is not suitable for a repeated use.